


Todos x Todos (MDZS)

by blueberryswapjth



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Homosexual, Lesbianas, M/M, Multi, Todos/Todos - Freeform, heteros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryswapjth/pseuds/blueberryswapjth
Summary: Historias gays sobre los personajes de MDZS y los actores de The Untamed.  Hasta puede que haya alguna historia donde se empareje a un personaje con algún actor.One Shot's sin sentido ni lógica, tampoco tendrán continuidad, al menos no la mayoría.Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo las boludeces que escriba y seguramente habrá mucho "Omegaverse", ya que amo ese género, igual que el "Mpreg".
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín / Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Jīn Zǐxuān/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Omegaverse (Jiang Cheng x Lan Sizhui)

Omegaverse: Por venganza a Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng embaraza a Lan Sizhui a los 16 años, arruinando parte de su espíritu y juventud. Por el bebé se ven forzados a casarse para evitar un conflicto entre clanes, pero eso no evita el odio de los Lan y Wei Ying, también de su sobrino que se entera de la verdad en boca de JingYi.

Sizhui debe vivir con su esposo de ahora en adelante, soportando el odio y la tristeza que lo aborda cada noche, donde no puede dormir y ve al hombre al lado suyo que parece no tener preocupaciones o remordimiento alguno de lo que le hizo. Llevó sus manos a su estómago plano, recién tenía tres meses. Quitó sus manos de su vientre para taparse la cara con estas, su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia. Jamás tuvo que aceptar ese té, sobre todo estando solos, pero se suponía que era su tío(adoptivo) y líder del clan Jiang, ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a una taza de té? Nadie hubiera esperado que el té tuviera un afrodisíaco muy fuerte, ni siquiera podía moverse por el placer, en ese momento su mente se nubló por la droga, pero cuando la realidad lo golpeó después de unas horas más tarde, solo pudo llorar y cubrir su ahora impuro cuerpo.

En su clan era deshonroso que un omega perdiera la virginidad sin estar casado. Sintió miedo, asco y vergüenza; Miedo por no saber que haría ahora si queda embarazado, Asco por haber perdido algo tan preciado que mantenía guardado para una persona especial y vergüenza porque ya no sabría con qué cara podría ver a los de su clan desde ahora.

5 A.M. En Yunmeng Jiang, habitación del líder de Lotus Pier, Sizhui recién abría los ojos que parecían pesar lo que el plomo, a su lado estaba Jiang Cheng, pero él seguía dormido, su respiración era calmada y no mostraba ese típico ceño fruncido que parecía agregarle más años. Pero no pudo seguir mirando a su esposo ya que sintió que un líquido subió con rapidez por su garganta, se levantó corriendo de la cama, ignorando si despertaba o no al contrario, y fue directo al baño donde vació todo lo que había en su estómago, el sabor amargo lo asqueó aún más. Las arcadas eran escuchadas por el hombre que seguía en la cama, solo que ahora sentado, el brusco movimiento lo despertó, por lo que con la misma rapidez que A-Yuan se levantó, no se acercó al chico porque podía oírlo vomitar, sabía que estaría afligido al terminar, ahí se acercaría, no antes.

Termina de vomitar, Cheng le pregunta si quiere tomar algo para las náuseas, el chico niega e intenta pasar por al lado de él para irse a vestir.

Pero Jiang Cheng lo toma por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, pegándolo contra él, metió su nariz en el cuello del omega que se hizo hacia atrás por el asco y la incomodidad, esto no le gustaba, no le gustaba que lo tocaran así, ni el olor a loto del contrario, tampoco le gustaba ser su objeto de deseo. Cuando el alfa tuvo su celo, hace medio mes, lo tuvo que pasar con él por ser su omega. Nunca había sentido tanto asco de su cuerpo luego de aquel acontecimiento.

Su embarazo se supo dos semanas después de haber sido abusado, en Gusu prepararon todo para que la boda sea esa misma semana, ni un día antes o después. Solo ambos clanes fueron invitados, no era una ceremonia, ninguno lo veía así. Sobre todo, los padres del chico, quienes vieron con mucho odio al responsable de tal tragedia que los abordaba en aquel momento, Jiang Cheng si sonrió, pero era una sonrisa burlesca dirigida a su ex hermano, demostrando que él también podía arruinarle la vida, robarle su felicidad.

"Suélteme, por favor. "pidió con educación, a pesar del odio que sentía por su mayor, no podía faltarle el respeto, algo que había aprendido en Gusu desde pequeño y no podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana.

"No. "

Alzó al chico tomándolo por la cintura y sin importarle el esfuerzo de él por soltarse, no lo dejó hasta que estuvieron en la su cama, donde lo acostó a la fuerza y lo acorraló con su propio cuerpo, sus piernas estaban a cada lado de la cintura ajena, las piernas de Sizhui estaban flexionadas por lo que no tocaban la cama, pero parte de su trasero quedó pegado contra el regazó y entrepierna del mayor. Sus manos eran retenidas por una sola de Jiang Cheng, arriba de su cabeza. Lo tenía totalmente inmovilizado.

La expresión de A-Yuan era muy fácil de leer, estaba furioso. Sus ojos lagrimeaban, su ceño estaba fruncido y mostraba sus dientes apretados por la fuerza que intentaba sacar para soltarse. Al estar embarazado parte de su poder iba a su bebé, por lo que la madre siempre quedaba indefensa en el embarazo.

"Algún día me mirarás con tanto amor, que este teatrito te dará vergüenza recordarlo."

"Prefiero morir antes de mirarlo con amor. Usted no se lo merece"

Ahora ambos se miraban furiosos, pero a diferencia de Jiang Cheng, Sizhui ya no lo soportaba más. Dejó escapar un sollozo antes de cerrar los ojos y voltear su cara hacia la izquierda, queriendo evitar que lo vieran tan débil como ahora. Quería un abrazo de su familia o amigos, hasta de Lan Qiren, pero en serio lo necesitaba. Sintió como el mayor se alejaba y aprovechó eso para girarse completamente y cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, queriendo imaginar que así estaría protegido unos segundos.

Sintió una mano dudosa acariciarle la espalda como muestra de consuelo, pero lejos de calmarlo, solo lo ponía más tenso por ser él el culpable de su llanto y nervios.

"Finge que realmente me quieres por un segundo y abrázame"

Pidió el joven girándose para encarar a su alfa que tenía una expresión que parecía reflejar tristeza o culpa, las dos eran acertadas, pero él jamás lo sabría o no por ahora. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos ya hinchados, su labio inferior temblaba y su respiración era agitada, a ojos de Jiang Cheng su sobrino se veía tan vulnerable, nada parecido al omega que tomó por primera vez, que parecía ser tan fuerte como cualquier alfa, sin temor a nada y muy decidido.

Llevó ambas manos hacia el chico y lo alzó en sus brazos para sentarlo en su regazo y brindarle un abrazo bastante fuerte, pero manteniendo cuidado por el bebé. A-Yuan dejó descansar su cabeza sobre unos de sus brazos que había llevado a los hombros del mayor para aferrarse mejor, imaginando que era su padre Wei Ying o Lan Wangji, aunque el olor no era ni remotamente parecido. Su madre tenía un olor dulce, como a nísperos, mientras que su padre olía a sándalo. El fuerte olor a loto que desprendía Jiang Cheng le daba náuseas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de angustia antes de apretar sus brazos alrededor del contrario, queriendo sentirse seguro un momento al menos, imaginar que no estaba casado ni que esperaba un bebé a una edad tan joven, sobre todo imaginar que no abrazaba al culpable en busca de paz. Otro sollozo escapó de su boca sin poder retenerlo, sentía que se ahogaba en angustia.

Podía sentir la pesada mano en su espalda intentar dar una caricia, Jiang Cheng lo apretaba contra su cuerpo como si quisiera evitar que escapara, no es como si pudiera hacerlo de todos modos, estaba atado.

"Quiero ir a casa"

Susurró con voz rota.

Aquello llegó tan profundo en el corazón del líder de Lotus Pier, que se quedó quieto en su lugar. Su labio tembló unos segundos antes de decir en voz neutra e igual de baja.

"Esta es tu casa. Se convirtió en tuya cuando nos casamos"

Sizhui dejó escapar un quejido demasiado fuerte que sobresaltó al contrario, quien alejó al chico de sus brazos para verlo fijamente a la cara para saber que pasaba. Su omega no parecía tener nada, solo mostraba una mueca de enojo.

"Este lugar nunca será mi hogar, jamás"

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque es aquí donde vivirás el resto de tu vida con nuestro bebé"

Llevó una de sus manos al vientre del omega después de nombrar al bebé. Vio a A-Yuan apretar los dientes y los dedos que permanecían en sus hombros, el chico había perdido fuerza, porque el agarre era muy flojo.

"Te guste o no, esta es tu vida ahora, esta es tu casa y yo soy tu esposo, tu dueño. Asúmelo."

Recibió una bofetada que lo hizo apretar los dientes para no decir o hacer algo por un ataque de enojo, tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de abrir los ojos, Sizhui aún seguía arriba suyo y lo miraba con tanto odio que por un segundo se vio a sí mismo en él. Fijó su vista en su mano que seguía en el vientre del menor, ahora apretando con algo de fuerza por el enojo, el omega tomó su brazo con ambas manos para alejarlo de ahí, el toque ya era doloroso. Y sí la alejó, lo hizo tan rápido como si hubiera tocado el fuego mismo.

"¿Te sigue pareciendo divertida tu venganza?" la pregunta del menor lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Su venganza se le salió un poco de las manos, no esperaba que el chico lo odiara tanto, pero era de esperarse. ¿Qué más se podía esperar del hijo de Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan?

Borró su expresión seria para dejar ver una burlona, su sonrisa pareció molestar más al contrario. Con ambos brazos lo tomó por la cintura y lo hizo sentarse sobre su entrepierna, cubierta por supuesto, antes de decir con toda la diversión y maldad que podía:

"¿Por qué no debería divertirme? Te embaracé y deshonré ante todo tu clan, alejándote de Wei Wuxian, A penas pudo disfrutarte cuando eras pequeño antes de morir, y ahora tampoco puede porque me perteneces. Así que sí, me sigue pareciendo divertido. "

Lan Sizhui lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo, que era casi nula, solo consiguiendo un simple movimiento hacia tras que no le afectó en lo más mínimo. 

(Si hay algún error, pido perdón, soy nuevo en este fandom. Pueden corregir tanto como quieran, sin recurrir a las burlas. 

Toda critica constructiva es bienvenida)

Subo esto acá porque Wattpad anda de marica y me borra historias.


	2. Mamá para A-Ling (Jin ZiXuan x A-Yuan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang YanLi murió en el parto de su bebé, dejándolo bajo el cuidado de su esposo y hermanos (todo pasa igual, la guerra, pero con Zixuan vivo).
> 
> Ahora, 16 años después se ve obligado a elegir otro consorte o se le elegirán una a la que ellos vean adecuada.

Les pidió ayuda a sus ex cuñados, quienes accedieran porque no querían a cualquiera omega al lado de su sobrino, por lo que tuvieron que evitar las peleas en lo que buscaban alguien decente, le habían preguntado sus ideas de omega mujer, y todas las características le pertenecían a Jiang YanLi, hasta que en la mente de Wei Wuxian se le pasó una locura que le dio un escalofrío muy notorio, ganándose la curiosidad de los dos hombres sentados a su alrededor. Ambos lo miraron esperando una respuesta.

"No es nada, solo que las características son como las de mi hijo, pero él es un niño."

"Tiene diecisiete años" le recordó Jiang Cheng, ahora considerando esa opción y notando que el chico si encajaba con los requisitos y, sobre todo, desprendía un dulce aroma que le recuerda a su hermana, supone que por eso mismo le agrada el menor.

"Es mi hijo"

"Y no es lo que busco" dijo con un tono desinteresado que ofendió al menor.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¿Acaso mi hijo no es digno de ti?"

"No quise decir eso. Tú hijo es eso, un varón."

"¡Eso no importa! ¡Lan Zhan y yo somos hombres y estamos casados, además de tener un hijo!"

"Pero no soy un manga cortada, tampoco me metería con alguien que podría ser mi hijo. Él usaba pañales cuando yo blandía mi espada en la guerra, matando a más de un puñado del enemigo"

"Es la mejor opción hasta ahora. Y aunque no lo sabes, él huele como ella" Jiang Cheng tocó un punto sensible en Jin ZiXuan, que se le quedó viendo con la mandíbula apretada.

"¿Cuándo oliste a mi hijo?"

"Hace cinco años, después de que su celo pasara, ustedes vinieron a Lotus Pier una temporada para conocer a mi primogénito" le recordó, el omega abrió la boca y asintió, ahora recordando.

"Te estoy ofreciendo a mi hijo, si Lan Zhan me escuchara, ahora me estaría castigando con Bichen, y no de la forma que me gusta." quiso hacerlo sentir pena, pero lo que consiguió fue una mueca de asco. "Mi A-Yuan es perfecto, respetuoso, callado, inteligente, bello, muy bello, podría decir que hasta tu hijo está encantado por mi bebé" sonrió orgulloso.

"Jin Ling está comprometido, no puede andar con ningún otro omega" su tono revelaba rabia o disgusto, no podría saberse y él lo diría.

"No dije que estuvieran juntos, solo dije que a tu hijo también le gusta el mío. A la mayoría de la secta Lan le gusta Sizhui, pero como temen al gran HanGuang-Jun, no hacen ningún movimiento." rió divertido antes de tomar el licor de su vaso.

"Estamos buscando una omega que sea la adecuada para ti y mi sobrino, no es momento de tonterías" se apresuró Jiang Cheng al ver que el Jin iba a seguir la charla con su hermano.

Quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos antes de que Wei Wuxian dijera algo.

"Solo pienso en mi hijo, él parece el más adecuado"

"Aunque no me agrade darte la razón, concuerdo contigo. Lan Sizhui es un buen candidato".

Ambos hermanos miraron a su ex cuñado esperando una respuesta, Jin ZiXuan les regresó la mirada a los dos, mostrándose inseguro. No quería tener otro omega, sea hombre o mujer, así desborde belleza, no podía imaginar a nadie a su lado, solo amó a una sola omega en su vida, su bella YanLi.

Pero, si no elegía a alguien para final de mes, los ancianos de su secta lo harían por él, y seguramente no le gustaría para nada. Estaba atado de manos, debía elegir algo pronto.

"Si tu hijo acepta, lo haré. No deberíamos obligarlo a esto." aceptó resignado, pero dejando en claro que la opinión del joven era importante.

Wei WuXian asintió y mostró una gran sonrisa antes de caer en cuenta de que había ofrecido a su hijo al pavo real con el que peleó durante años para defender a su shijie. Lan Zhan estará furioso cuando sepa lo que hizo, y su pequeño A-Yuan, ¿Qué pensará sobre que su madre lo ofreció a un alfa mucho mayor y que es padre de uno de sus amigos?

"Mierda" susurró antes de golpearse la frente con su palma de su mano, los dos contrarios lo ignoraron y comenzaron a prepararse para ir a Receso en las Nubes para preguntarle de frente al chico que opinaba, y a su líder para pedir su mano formalmente si aceptaba. También podría ser beneficioso para ambas sectas.

!/?


	3. Mamá para A-Ling (Parte 2)

El camino a Receso en las Nubes fue demasiado corto para Wei Wuxian, quien se la pasó tratando de persuadir a los dos Alfas y ofreciendo otras omegas de la secta Lan, aunque a sus ojos ninguna era mejor que su hijo. La única respuesta que recibió fue: "Si Lan Sizhui me rechaza, entonces buscaremos a otra, por ahora, él es la mejor opción."

Ahora, frente a su esposo e hijo, quienes lo esperaban como cada vez que salía, no podía mostrar más que una sonrisa incómoda que mostraba que hizo algo malo.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" preguntó el omega menor después de saludar con educación, ahora viendo a su madre con preocupación, sobre todo por el hecho de que venían junto a él, Jin ZiXuan y Jiang Cheng, ambos no despegaban sus ojos de su cuerpo, como si lo evaluaran.

"¿Por qué asumes que ocurrió algo? Estamos vivos y completos, yo diría que está todo más que bien." apresuraba las palabras y fruncía el ceño, justo como cuando miente, deseaba terminar ahí la conversación.

"Wei Ying."

"¡Lan Zhan, no te enojes conmigo! ¡Por favor!" rogó en lo que abrazaba al alfa con expresión inquebrantable. "¡Yo solo quería ayudar a A-Ling, pero prometí algo y no me di cuenta hasta después!" medio explicaba, en sus labios apareció un puchero adorable con el que podía ganarle al contrario.

"¿De qué hablas?" ahora preguntó Lan JingYi, que estaba parado al lado de su amigo para impregnarlo con su olor para alejar a otros alfas, era algo que hacía por instinto.

"Wei WuXian me concedió el permiso para pedir la mano del joven Lan Sizhui. "explicó Jin ZiXuan inclinándose ante el nombrado mostrando sus respetos. Cuando vio el miedo en los ojos del chico y como el segundo Jade tomaba su espada, se apresuró a decir; "No quiero ofender a nadie, pero realmente necesito encontrar a un omega que se case conmigo o me conseguirán una que no será de mi agrado, solo quiero lo mejor para A-Ling. "

"¡Mi amigo no se cansará con nadie!" se interpuso para evitar que el mayor siguiera viendo al omega, su lado alfa relucía cuando cualquiera se acercaba a Sizhui. Era algo que aún no podía controlar y que ya le provocó muchos castigos.

"Está bien, puedo hablar por mí mismo. Y es un tema que debo platicar a solas con el joven amo Jin."

Todos los sobrantes asintieron, los padres entendían que su cachorro ya podía opinar y decidir por si mismo lo que quería, por eso se alejaron junto a los demás, sabiendo que jamás podría elegir algo que perjudicara a otros o a si mismo.

"Seré directo." comenzó el Jin, estando frente a frente con el menor, quien lo miraba con algo de pánico y curiosidad. "Necesito un Omega para casarme antes de terminar el mes, de otra forma escogerán a alguien para mí. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante. Sé que te llevas bien con A-Ling, y tal vez las cosas se pongan raras entre ustedes después, pero no quiero elegir mal y que mi próxima omega le haga algo. Él es todo lo que tengo. Por eso, joven Lan Sizhui, quería pedir su mano en matrimonio."

Se inclinó mostrando respeto al omega que lo miraba fijamente, se sentía muy apenado y nervioso, lo que menos hubiera pensado en sus diecisiete años de vida es que vería al Líder de la secta Jin inclinándose ante él y pidiendo su mano.

"Líder de secta Jin, yo-

"Dime ZiXuan" interrumpió en lo que se enderezaba para mirar mejor al joven. Le regaló una sonrisa para darle más confianza, de verdad esperaba que aceptara su propuesta.

Con disimulo olfateó su aroma, notando que si era muy parecido al de YanLi, aquello le dio una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Aún no superaba haber perdido a su esposa, su compañera.

Sizhui se asustó un poco por el ofrecimiento a llamarlo con tal confianza, ni a su padre lo llamaba con confianza, solo por su título. Negó bajando la cabeza e inclinando también su cuerpo en lo que se disculpaba.

"Espero que pueda disculparme, pero no podría llamarlo así con tanta confianza." Recuperó su postura antes de seguir. "En cuento a la propuesta... Acepto, siempre y cuando usted me muestre respeto, no pido nada más."

Jin ZiXuan sonrió nuevamente, ahora agradecido con el menor, inclinó la cabeza dando un silencioso "Gracias" que el chico supo interpretar.

Ambos se mostraron una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de comenzar a caminar en silencio hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Todavía le faltaba pedir permiso a HanGuang-Jun y a Lan Qiren.

(No puse muchas ganas al escribir, lo siento :( )


	4. Jin Ling lo sabe (XuanZhui)

Los rumores de que el líder de secta Jin iba a casarse con un discípulo del clan Lan corrieron con rapidez, rompiendo un par de reglas en el proceso. La noticia ya había llegado a oídos del Jin Ling, quien estaba junto a otros cultivadores esperando a que su padre le dijera para irse junto a él. 

“¿Con quién podría casarse mi padre?” preguntó con arrogancia, sin poder creer que sea real aquello. ¿Su padre con una Lan? ¡Por supuesto que no! Él no sería capaz de deshonrar la memoria de su madre, ambos la amaban mucho, aún si Jin Ling no la pudo conocer, su padre se ocupaba de contarle sobre ella junto con su tío, Jiang Cheng. 

“Así están diciendo todos, joven amo Jin.” el contrario quiso defender su palabra, se sintió ofendido. 

“No te pregunté quiénes lo dicen, sino ¡Con quién? ¿O acaso no escuchas?” 

“Con el hijo de Han Guang-Jun" 

El cuerpo del chico se puso tieso por la notica, su rostro había perdido color. 

“¿Joven amo Jin?” 

Pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue ver como el chico salía corriendo hacia donde deberían estar su padre y el líder del clan junto a su hermano y tío. 

(Con Sizhui) 

“¿Serás su omega? ¿No pensaste que pasará cuando A-Ling se entere?” preguntaba JingYi preocupado por su amigo, temía que alguien lo dañara y sobre todo que ese alguien sea también un amigo suyo, lo ponía entre la espada y la pared. No podía elegir un lado. 

“Sí, lo pensé. Pero el líder de secta Jin se veía muy cansado y desesperado, me miraba como si estuviera rogando que aceptara, pero no por él o por mí, si no por A-Ling.” explicó sintiéndose algo incomodo con el tema. 

Adentro estaban hablando sus padres, tíos, abuelo y, ahora, su posible alfa. No mentiría, tenía miedo, mucho, pero si era para ayudar a su amigo él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, así sea casarse con el padre de este, lo que pondría las cosas incomodas entre ambos, pero tal vez no, tal vez lo entienda y tome bien. 

“¡Eres un maldito traidor!” fue lo que escuchó antes de ser empujado fuertemente por alguien que estaba atrás suyo, el movimiento lo tomó desprevenido, por lo que cayó al suelo lastimando sus manos en el proceso, un simple raspón que sanaría rápido. Pero no cambiaría la sensación que sintió al pararse y ver el odio profundo de su amigo dirigido a su persona. 

Con la espada apuntándolo y los dientes fuertemente apretados, Jin Ling se le iba a ir encima a Sizhui, si no hubiera sido porque JingYi fue igual de veloz y frenó el ataque, evitando que la espada se clavara en el estómago de su mejor amigo, casi hermano. 

“¡Jin Ling, cálmate! ¡Tú no quieres lastimar a nadie! Solo estás confundido y es entendible, no todos los días pasa esto, pero hay que hablarlo, no puedes atacar así. “el menor intentó calmarlo, pero el contrario seguía temblando de rabia. 

No solo había confirmado su sospecha cuando escuchó a Sizhui hablar, sino que también insultó a su padre diciendo esas tonterías de que él parecía rogarle. ¡Un Jin jamás le rogaría a nadie! Y no iba a dejar que dijeran esas tonterías, menos cerca de su presencia. 

“¡Sí puedo, no porque él sea un omega voy a tener compasión! Puede defenderse solo, no necesita a un niño como tú que lo defienda.” 

Habló con todas las intenciones de lastimar y sabía que lo había logrado cuando vio a Sizhui temblar levemente, había usado su voz de alfa para someterlo y demostrarle su lugar. Pero JingYi comenzó a soltar feromonas como amenaza, obviamente que él no se iba a quedar atrás y soltó el doble de feromonas, como una competencia de quién sometía a quién. 

“¡Suficiente!” gritó Jin ZiXuan antes de tomar a su hijo por el hombro y encararlo. 

Detrás suyo venían los gemelos de gusu, JIang Cheng, Lan Qiren y Wei Wuxian, todos parecían preocupados, pero no por él, sino por su, ahora, ex amigo que seguía temblando por las feromonas soltadas anteriormente, eran muy fuertes a comparación de antes. 

“¿Por qué te comportas así? Sabes perfectamente que las peleas están prohibidas en Receso en las Nubes, además, debes comportarte como el futuro heredero que eres” lo regañó frente a los demás, cosa que lo hizo sentir peor. 

Con un nudo formándose en su garganta y las lágrimas acumulándose con rapidez en sus ojos dijo, “¡Me comportó así porque quieres reemplazar a mamá y no lo permitiré!” gritó antes de correr lejos de todos ellos, ignorando los gritos que lo llamaban de parte del resto. 

A-Yuan se sintió mal por eso, su amigo creía que él iba a reemplazar a su mamá, cuando no era así. Nadie podía tomar el lugar de una mamá, menos el lugar de YanLi, ella era única. 

Cuando tuvo los brazos de su mamá abrazarlo con fuerza, recién ahí soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, con ello también salió un aullido de dolor. Había sido intimidado por un alfa al que él quería mucho, aquello dañó al omega interior del joven. 

Mientras que Jin ZiXuan no sabía cómo arreglar esto. Ya había obtenido la bendición y el permiso para casarse con el menor, ahora solo falta avisarles a los ancianos sobre su decisión y hacerle entender a su hijo que lo que hacía era por su bien, que jamás querría dañarlo ni cambiar el lugar de su amada omega.


	5. Mamá para A-Ling (Jin ZiXuan x A-Yuan) Parte 4

Para Sizhui todo pasó muy rápido. En un parpadeo ya era fin de mes, día de su boda con Jin ZiXuan. 

Estaba asustado por todas las personas que lo miraban, podía ver como algunos hablaban y lo señalaban después de que el líder de secta Jin quitó el velo rojo que tapaba su cara, ambos se inclinaron las tres veces mostrando respeto. Tuvieron una cena donde lo sentaron en medio de Jin Ling y Jin ZiXuan, su amigo desde aquella pelea en Gusu no le dirigía ni la mirada, como si no existiera y eso le dolía. 

Ahora estaba en la habitación de su esposo, donde antes había sido escoltado por unas amables sirvientas que le explicaron emocionadas que ZiXuan debía reclamarlo esa misma noche y tratar de hacerle un cachorro lo más pronto posible, de otro modo le conseguirían otra esposa hasta que le den un segundo heredero al clan Jin. 

Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y nervios, no quería defraudar a A-Xuan, pero no tenía conocimiento de lo que debía hacer exactamente para complacer a su esposo, y no podían atrasar el momento del reclamo, mañana lo revisaría un médico mandado por unos de los ancianos para comprar que fue anudado correctamente. 

“Te ves lindo vestido así” su cuerpo dio un respingo por el susto, no había escuchado entrar al mayor. 

Lo miró fijamente, quería hablar, pero sus labios temblaban como papel igual que su cuerpo. Jin ZiXuan se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, tomándolo de las manos para calmarlo, soltando hormonas en el proceso. 

“No tengas miedo, no te haré daño. Lo prometo” llevó unas de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla, su omega interior dejó salir un ronroneo por la muestra de afecto del alfa. 

Jin ZiXuan se acercó y besó con suavidad los labios del menor, lo pudo sentir temblar cuando intentó usar su lengua, tal vez había sido demasiado rápido. Se alejó para mirarlo fijamente, esperando que dijera cualquier cosa, pero pareciera que sus labios se habían sellado. 

“Si te sientes incomodo solo dímelo, no quiero hacer nada que te disguste.” 

“N-no, es que no sé hacer esto y no quiero arruinarlo” su voz casi fue un susurro que el contrario no hubiese escuchado si no estuviera tan cerca. 

El alfa le regaló una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo y dejó salir más hormonas, no quería apresurar al chico, pero no podía posponer la marca y el nudo, no si quería conservarlo como omega. 

“Podemos ir lento, no te besaré si no quieres, pero si debo anudarte antes del amanecer” le recordó. 

Sizhui lo miró con temor, mordió su labio inferior antes de dejar salir todo el aire que estaba reteniendo por los nervios y se inclinó para un nuevo beso, agarrando con ambas manos el rostro del mayor. 

Con calma y tiempo fueron recostándose en la cama sin desocupar sus bocas, aun si los besos eran muy inocentes y tiernos para el alfa que tenía más experiencia. 

Una de las manos de Jin ZiXuan estaba en la delgada cintura del joven, acariciando con sus dedos, mientras que con la otro iba desatando las túnicas rojas para comenzar a desvestirlo. No iba a negar que cuando lo vio con esas prendas vio a YanLi, la misma mirada, misma ropa, era ella, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que solo era otro omega y no su amada. Ahora, que ya se estaban besando, siente que no puede dejar de hacerlo, era adictivo, sobre todo por el dulce aroma que comenzaba soltar sin querer. 

Cuando desató la primera prenda sintió al chico ponerse rígido debajo suyo, solo sus labios le seguían el movimiento, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarlo, así que siguió quitándole la ropa. Cuando ya solo quedaba la túnica inferior e intentó quitarla, las manos del omega lo detuvieron, estaba temblando. Se separó para verlo a los ojos, Sizhui lo miraba con miedo, que era lo único que no quería. 

“¿Quieres quitártela tú?” 

“Sí” 

Con movimientos torpes quitó la última prenda revelando una hermosa piel sin ninguna cicatriz de guerra o pelea, libre de cualquier marca. Aquello hizo que sus dientes crecieran, preparándose para marcar ese delgado y perfecto cuello. 

En ese momento no podía negar que Wei Wuxian hizo algo bien en su vida, menos con el hermoso hijo que tuvo junto a Han Guang-Jun, debía darle crédito. 

Sizhui cubrió su entrepierna con mucha vergüenza, creía no gustarle a su esposo ya que podía ver como recorría todo su cuerpo sin decir ni una sola palabra. 

“No te cubras” pidió tomándolo de las manos para evitar que siguiera tapando. 

“Tómame, antes de que te siga esquivando” rogó A-Yuan en un momento de valentía. Sabía que si seguía así no empezarían nunca y no había tiempo para dar vueltas. 

Lo siguiente es bastante borroso en sus recuerdos, un fuerte dolor en sus caderas, luego placer y justo cuando sentía que iba a venirse, una mordida en su cuello, los dientes de un alfa reclamándolo, ya era completamente suyo. Después simplemente se quedó dormido, con el nudo del contrario aún dentro suyo. 

Por lo que ahora en la mañana se sentía extraño, no sabría explicarlo con palabras, pero había algo diferente en él. En su olor y sensaciones, sobre todo. 

Quiso moverse, pero se puso rígido al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, con su alfa abrazándolo por la cintura, ambos desnudos y aún tenía el pene del líder de secta Jin en su interior, que, por cierto, dolía más que cualquier golpe o herida que se pudo haber hecho antes. 

Cerró sus ojos por vergüenza, se había acostado con el padre de un amigo, algo que pensó que jamás haría. 

Si JingYi estuviera ahí bromearía con que ahora es oficialmente la madrastra de Jin Ling. 

Soltó una suave risa por eso, sin tomar en cuenta que su alfa también estaba despierto, viéndolo en silencio lo que hacía, comparando sin darse cuenta al joven con su ex omega, viendo lo similares que eran y rogando por dentro que su hijo lo aceptara también. Que se diera cuenta que Sizhui los estaba ayudando y no reemplazaba a nadie. 

Pero jamás imaginaría que por la mente de su hijo pasaban las mil y una maneras de hacerle la vida imposible al omega, sin importarle nada, solo queriendo que se aleje de su vida para siempre.


	6. Mamá para A-Ling (Jin ZiXuan x A-Yuan) Parte 5

Tres meses después de la boda. 

Jin ZiXuan podía escuchar las arcadas de su omega a través de la puerta del baño, también lo escuchó llorar. 

“¿A-Yuan? ¿Puedo pasar?” preguntó después de haber golpeado con sus nudillos la puerta. 

“¡No!” 

Lo escuchó gritar con la voz muy lastimada. 

Hoy en la mañana Sizhui se levantó un poco más tarde que lo de costumbre, y cuando se sentó a desayunar con los dos alfas, padre e hijo, no pudo ni tragar el primer sorbo de té antes de salir corriendo al baño para vomitar lo que cenó anoche, dejando su estómago vacío. 

Cuando dejó de vomitar lavó como pudo su boca antes de sentarse en el piso y abrazar sus piernas, tenía miedo, miedo porque desde que un médico confirmó su embarazo Jin Ling lo intentó tirar de todas las escaleras posibles (cosa que no le había dicho a ZiXuan para no arruinar más la relación padre/hijo que de por sí ya estaba muy débil), miedo de fallarle a A-Xuan y el miedo más grande, perder al bebé. 

La puerta del baño se abrió y por allí entró su alfa buscándolo brevemente con la mirada hasta encontrarlo sentado en el piso. Se acercó con calma hasta estar frente a él y arrodillarse a su altura, podía entender al omega, sobre todo por su condición, él también estaba preocupado. 

Con cuidado alzó al omega entre sus brazos y lo sacó de allí, no debía reposar en el piso frío, podría hacerle mal al cachorro. Estando frente a la cama, lo recostó con mucho cuidado y amor, a Sizhui no le gustaba que lo tratara como un delicado cristal, él era fuerte, pero entendía que los instintos del alfa predominaban, más aún cuando llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. 

Una vez que ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Jin ZiXuan en la orilla y Sizhui en el centro, se miraron fijamente, el joven se veía tan triste y cansado, y su olor lo delataba. No quedaba mucho del joven al que conoció, parecía otra persona. 

“Estaba pensando que deberíamos ir a Gusu, tú visitas a tus padres y yo arreglo algunas cosas con el líder de secta Lan.” ofreció. 

La expresión de Sizhui cambió de un segundo a otro. La gran sonrisa que tenía ahora, junto con el brillo en sus ojos, lo hacía verse tan bello como antes. 

No pudo resistir el impulso de acariciarle su regordeta mejilla con su dedo pulgar, y un sentimiento grande se instaló en su pecho cuando Sizhui se acercó más a su mano, como si buscara más afecto. Y tal vez así era, puede que estuviera demostrando mucho afecto al joven por sus responsabilidades, desde ahora estaría todo el tiempo que le sea posible junto a su omega. 

“Te amo” dijo sin pensarlo. 

En todo ese tiempo que llevaban de casados jamás le dijo algo así, sí le dio cumplidos, halagos y hasta piropos, pero jamás algo tan grande como un “Te amo”, por eso, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se quedó estático, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, viendo directamente al joven. 

Mientras que a Sizhui se le fue la respiración por unos segundos, su boca se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa y en busca del aire que no pasaba por su nariz. 

Ambos se miraban esperando alguna reacción del otro, pero solo estaban sentados, en un incómodo silencio, si no fuera porque respiraban, podían fácilmente ser estatuas. 

Finalmente, como alfa, Jin ZiXuan tomó las riendas. 

“Lo siento si te asusté” se inclinó ante el joven, mostrándose inseguro. 

Pero Sizhui lo tomó de las manos para evitar que se inclinara. 

“Está bien. No me molestaron sus palabras, al contrario, me alegra que pueda decir sus sentimientos sin pena. “le regaló una sonrisa amorosa para calmarlo, lográndolo casi de inmediato. 

Aunque Sizhui no lo dijera, ambos sabían que sentían lo mismo por el otro, al igual que Jin Ling, quien había escuchado todo desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta furioso, su padre no debía amar a nadie más que a su madre, a ella le juró amor eterno, fue su primera omega, debía tenerle respeto. 

En el camino a su habitación rompió todo lo que tenía enfrente o cerca, de todos modos lo pagaba su padre.


	7. Mamá para A-Ling (Parte 6)

El día había comenzado normal, se despertó un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba en Gusu, pero se debía a que el embarazo le causaba mucha fatiga. 

ZiXuan había cumplido con su palabra y estaban en Receso en las nubes, con Jin Ling incluido, jamás podrían dejarlo de todos modos. 

Habían llegado hace un día y medio, sus padres estaban alegres de verlo bien. Wei Ying era el más emocionado, sobre todo por el hecho de compartir con su cachorro, no creyó que extrañaría tanto las quejas, criticas y bromas de su padre omega, ni el silencio que le dedicaba su padre alfa, tampoco los gritos de su mejor amigo, JingYi. 

“Ese idiota mimado.” dijo el joven alfa al escuchar una horrible confesión por parte de su amigo. Sizhui le había confesado lo que sufría a causa de Jin Ling, como sentía miedo de caminar solo o cerca de este. “Ya verá cuando lo vea. Haré que se trague su propia espada” 

“No quiero que pelees con él, no tiene mucha importancia crear un problema por esto.” 

“¿No tiene importancia? ¿Y si en algún momento se le va la mano y pierdes al bebé por su culpa? O peor, podrían morir los dos por culpa suya. “ JingYi miró con seriedad al omega, no podía permitir que lastimaran a su amigo, menos alguien como Jin Ling. 

Sizhui cubrió su estómago con ambas manos, lo que más temía era perder a su bebé y fallarle a ZiXuan. Nuevamente sentía que iba a llorar por tercera vez en el día, algo que le estaba pasando muy seguido. Sus sentimientos estaban muy incontrolables. 

“¿Pu-puedes traerme alguna fruta? Por favor, me dieron antojos.” pidió A-Yuan con rapidez, antes de que su voz se cortara por el nudo en la garganta. 

“Espérame aquí, ahora te traeré algo” 

Y sin esperar respuestas se fue por fruta para el mayor, sin temor a dejarlo solo ya que estaban en gusu, nada podría pasarle en su hogar. 

Solo que a mitad de camino se encontró a quien menos quería ver en esos momentos. Estaba a espaldas de él, con su gordo perro a un costado, mirando para algún punto en la nada. 

JingYi miró hacia todos los lados posibles para verificar que no hubiera nadie y al confirmarlo se acercó furioso al contrario, llamando su atención con un empujón que casi lo hizo caer. 

“¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?!” gritó la pregunta después de darse vuelta para encarar a la persona que lo empujó. No se sorprendió tanto al saber quién era. 

“A ti que demonios te pasa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar dañar a A-Yuan?” miró con desprecio a quien alguna vez consideró amigo. 

Jin Ling miró al joven como si se estuviera burlando. 

“Así que de eso se trata, ¿Él te envió? Es tan cobarde como para no poder defenderse solo. Que patético. 

“¿Sabes quién es el patético? Tú, por no haber admitido que te gustaba Sizhui antes de que tu padre lo tomara como su omega, y ahora te duele ver que ya fue usado por alguien y que ese alguien sea tu papá, porque podrás competir contra quien sea, pero no contra él. Lo peor no es eso, sino que culpas a Sizhui por esto, cuando tú fuiste el cobarde que arruinó todo.” 

“¡Tú no sabes nada!” gritó Jin Ling antes de lazarse sobre el contrario para comenzar una pelea.


	8. Último (Wen Xu x Lan Sizhui)

“Como último Alfa del clan Wen con vida, es mi derecho reclamar al Omega con sangre Wen que ustedes tienen en su secta. De ser negado este derecho, les enviaremos las declaraciones de guerra por la mañana.” Todo lo dijo con una sonrisa confiada y algo arrogante, sus ojos no se despegaban del joven con vestimenta Lan, que lo miraba serio, pero por dentro sentía algo de pánico.

“No” fuerte y claro se escuchó la negación de Lan Wangji, él apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de Bichen, sus dedos ya se ponían blancos por el agarre.

Wen Xu había pedido una reunión privada con HanGuang-Jun, Lan Qiren y Ze Wu Jun. Y Lan Sizhui, por supuesto.

Wei Ying quedó afuera, escuchando a escondidas por cualquier cosa. No confiaba en ese hombre, menos por todo lo que ocasionó su clan y lo que tuvo que pasar por ellos. Lo único bueno de esa época fue su querido hijo, A-Yuan.

“Es nuestro deber seguir con nuestro linaje, debemos tener un heredero con sangre Wen real, no puedo tomar a cualquier omega, y como Sizhui es el último con sangre Wen en sus venas, debe cumplir con su deber.”

“Lamento decirle que no se podrá. A-Yuan aún no cumple con la edad requerida para tener cachorros, y como mi hermano no dio su permiso, algo que debe ser esencial, no podrá desposarlo.”

“Ya tuvo su celo hace cinco años, creo que ya está más que listo para tener mis hijos, además, él pertenece a mi secta, nadie debe negarme algo que me pertenece por derecho”

Lan Wangji se levantó de donde estaba sentado con la misma rapidez con la cual desenvainó su espada y apuntó al contrario, su ceño estaba fruncido, mostrando que estaba furioso por sus palabras, sin poder esconderlo por más tiempo tras su expresión de piedra.

“Siéntate y compórtate como un Lan” le reclamó Qiren, quien apretaba su frente con sus dedos, queriendo que el dolor de cabeza pasara de una buena vez, cosa que sabía era imposible, más teniendo en su secta al que los provocaba. Una vez que su sobrino menor volvió a sentarse y recuperó la compostura, él habló. “Joven amo, aún si es su derecho por sangre, Lan Sizhui vive en nuestra secta y tomó nuestro apellido, por lo que nosotros podemos mandar por él, más que nosotros, sus padres. Usted perdió derecho sobre él hace mucho tiempo. Si planea iniciar una guerra solo por conservar la pureza de su sangre, estaremos más que preparados para aceptarla, de todos modos, contamos con el apoyo de los demás clanes, que, si mal no recuerdo, están a favor de acabar con usted.”

Wen Xu frunció el ceño por las palabras del viejo que lo miraba de la misma forma. Inhaló y exhaló de forma disimulada antes de volver a sonreír como si todo lo que dijo el contrario no valiera nada, porque para él es así, las palabras de un anciano no cambiarían su decisión de llevarse el lindo omega que estaba sentado en la esquina de la mesa, manteniendo silencio en todo momento por temor a decir algo que lo ponga en una situación en la que no quiere estar. Pero se notaba que deseaba reclamarle, podía verlo en esa mueca enojada que mostraba e intentaba ocultar vagamente tras su taza de té. 

(Que no se note que Sizhui es mi favorito xd)


	9. Amnesia (XueXiao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que este libro también lo encuentran en Wattpad donde le agrego imágenes o gif a cada capítulo.
> 
> El nombre de mi cuenta es el mismo de acá: Blueberry Swap Jth.

Cuando Xiao Xingchen encontró a una persona en el camino mal herida y la llevó a su hogar temporal, jamás esperó lo que le iba a pasar después.

Con cuidado tocaba cada parte del otro hombre para ver que huesos estaban rotos y si no había más heridas abiertas sangrando. Y así siguió hasta que lo sintió moverse bajo su tacto, estaba despertando.

Lo pudo sentir alejarse del susto, tal vez por no ser alguien conocido o podría creer que él también lo dañaría.

"No te muevas." ordenó y mostró sus manos libres de cualquier arma, solo con un trapo húmedo en ellas que tenía algo de su sangre que había limpiado, demostrando que no iba a atacarlo.

"Tú..." su voz se escuchaba asustada y confusa.

"Te lo dije." Se paró y alejó unos centímetros de él "Tus heridas empeoran, quédate quieto." volvió a pedirle, ahora con más amabilidad que antes, si eso era posible "Te rescaté de donde estabas, no te lastimaré."

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó con mucha seriedad Xue Yang, sin despegar su vista del de vestiduras blancas.

"¿No puedes verlo?" interrumpió una tercera, Xue Yang volteó a verla sorprendido, ni la había notado. "Un cultivador errante, por supuesto. Te trajo hasta aquí, te curó y nutrió con elíxires. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hostil?" preguntó como si la hubiera ofendido a ella por la falta de respeto a Xingchen.

En ese momento notó un gran detalle de las dos personas que estaban frente a él.

"¿Ciegos?" lo preguntó en voz alta, aunque la respuesta era obvia. La joven miraba al lado contrario de donde estaba, y el que vestía de blanco llevaba una venda en sus ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? Fuiste salvado por los ciegos. No te estás pudriendo allí gracias a nosotros. No nos agradeciste cuando despertaste y nos ridiculizas." ahora si se mostró realmente ofendida por haber sido llamada 'ciega'.

Xingchen dejó escapar un suspiro rápido antes de hablar. "No te apoyes en eso, la herida de la pierna aún sangra." Se agachó frente a él con el trapo en la mano "Hagamos el tratamiento o quedarás minusválido.

Asintió. "Lamento la molestia."

Cuando Xiao Xingchen comenzó a limpiar la sangre que aún decoraba el cuerpo de Xue Yang, casi toca la mano con el dedo faltante, asustado al menor que por acto de reflejo alejó la mano en menos de un segundo.

Eso lo dejó algo confundido "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te lastimé?"

"No sé por qué lo hice..." miró su mano, en aquella parte donde debía estar su meñique, pero no estaba.

Después de eso volvieron a quedar en silencio, en todo ese tiempo A-Qing se había ido a dormir, mientras que Xue Yang observó callado como Xingchen limpiaba, curaba y vendaba cada herida de su cuerpo. Lo que más le intrigaba era cómo sabía dónde estaban las heridas si era ciego. 

"No te muevas, podrías dislocarte el hueso de nuevo." dijo después de terminar el mayor.

"Gracias por salvarme..."

"Xiao Xingchen, y no es nada" le dio su nombre y le regaló una sonrisa a donde, suponía, estaba el joven.

"Te daría mi nombre, pero no lo recuerdo" frunció el ceño en lo que seguía rebuscando en sus memorias, pero lo único que había era lo vivido después de despertar en este lugar con los ciegos.

"¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¿Sabes por lo menos a que clan pertenecías?"

"No, no recuerdo nada de mí. Lo único que sé, es que me falta un dedo y visto de negro." describía con desinterés su apariencia mientras veía su mano izquierda con curiosidad, sin notar que el contrario se había puesto rígido.

Xingchen intentó respirar con calma, pero sentía que su cuerpo no lo dejaba. Tal vez solo era una enorme casualidad y estaba confundiendo las cosas, no debía apresurarse, de todos modos, el joven dijo no recordar nada de él, ¿Verdad? si resultaba ser quien creía, podría vengarse de una vez por todos, hacer justicia.

"E-el dedo que te falta, ¿es el meñique de tu mano izquierda?" se maldijo por dentro al basilar al principio, tampoco quería ser muy obvio, pero con la pregunta que le hizo fue como tirarse de un acantilado.

Xue Yang lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de bajar su mano despacio. "¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿No se supone que eres ciego?" comenzó a dudar, los mismos reflejos que lo hicieron apartar su mano al principio, fueron los que lo guiaron a una espada que sin dudarlo sacó para apuntar sigilosamente al mayor frente a él, quien parecía temblar como papel, su piel, ya de por si blanca, estaba aún más pálida.

"¡Porque sé quién eres!" se apresuró Xingchen al escuchar el torpe intento del menor al querer apuntarlo en silencio con Jiangzai, sin saber que su audición era muy buena, tanto como para escuchar el filo de esta chocar con el aire.

"¿Cómo sé que no mientes?" en ningún momento soltó el mango de su espada, tampoco dejó de apuntar al de blancas vestiduras.

"Puedo demostrarlo, no puedo decirte como porque no recuerdas nada, pero hay cosas que traes encima que recuerdo, y si siguen allí demostrarán que digo la verdad" se apresuró el mayor, también considerando que Xue Yang podía estar mintiendo respecto a su falta de memoria y aprovecharía el momento indicado para atacarlo, todo era cuestión de esperar.

A-Yang miró fijamente la expresión de Xingchen, parecía preocupado, no sabría decirlo bien, no era bueno para leer a las personas. Bajó su arma, debía confiar, después de todo, él lo salvó de morir tirado en algún camino.

"¿Sabes mi nombre?" primera pregunta, no podía saber si era verdad o no porque no lo recordaba, pero por ahora, confiaría en él.

"Xue Yang, te llamas Xue Yang" el joven pudo jurar haber escuchado salir su nombre con algo de odio de la boca contraria, pero lo ignoró.

"¿Qué sabes de mí?"

"Tu espada, se llama Jiangzai" Xue yang observó el nombre grabado en la espada, y efectivamente era Jiangzai.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos cultivadores, Xiao Xingchen esperaba cualquier cosa, hasta la más agresiva y peligrosa. Por su parte, Xue Yang miraba un punto en la nada.   
Y así quedaron un largo rato que para el cultivador errante no terminaba más, temía cualquier acción del contrario.

"¿Soy un cultivador?" volvió a hablar después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Xingchen soltó aire que traía retenido, creía que Xue Yang podría atacarlo en todo momento.

Con respecto a la pregunta, se tomó unos pocos minutos para pensar bien como diría la verdad sin escupir odio hacia él o que demostrara que sí sabia quien era y todo esto era una farsa.

"Sí, pero no eres muy querido por los demás. Muchos reconocen tu nombre por tus acciones, y la mayoría de ellos quiere matarte."

" ¿Por qué quieren matarme?" la confusión fue tan sincera que Xiao no supo que decir, se quedó con la boca semiabierta, como pez fuera del agua

"Haz hecho algunas cosas terribles" confesó con resentimiento en su voz.   
Apretó sus manos contra la tela de su túnica superior.

A-Yang lo miró fijamente, notando el fuerte agarre del mayor, como fruncía el entrecejo por el enojo. ¿Tanto mal había hecho él para que un hombre como Xiao Xingchen lo odie?   
No lo conoce, a penas había salvado su vida, pero se veía tan respetable y amable, parecía imposible de creer que pudiera odiar a alguien, pero por el resentimiento en su voz delataba cuanto lo odiaba. Aquello lo hizo sentir mal. Él no recordaba nada, no sabía que hizo ni quien fue, no sabía nada.

"Eso fui en el pasado, puedo empezar desde cero ahora que no recuerdo nada"

1/?


	10. Mamá para A-Ling (Parte 7)

Media hora más tarde, un joven de Gusu Lan se encontraba parado sobre una de sus manos mientras que con la otra escribía las reglas de su clan como castigo, frente a él estaba su mejor amigo, mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida. 

“No debiste atacarlo.” habló después de varios minutos en silencio. Llevó una taza con té tibio a sus labios para darle un sorbo. 

“¿Por qué no? Ese imbécil se lo merecía. “dejó de escribir para ver a Sizhui. Cuando vio que estaba por contradecirlo se apresuró a hablar “Estás esperando a su hermano, eres un omega y, sobre todo, eres la pareja de su padre. Te debe respeto, él más que nadie debería ver por tu bienestar. Recuerda que nuestro código de Alfas es defender a todo omega y jamás dañarlo.” 

Sizhui se quedó sin palabras. Quería defender a Jin Ling, pero por más que buscaba en su memoria no había nada para defenderlo que lo que había hecho desde que se volvió parte de su familia. 

Y sin darse cuenta, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse a tal punto que necesitó abrir la boca para poder respirar, ahí también cayó en cuenta de lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo, sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas y en menos de lo que esperaba lo abordó un ataque de angustia. 

JingYi dejó su castigo para socorrer al mayor. Lo tomó por los brazos y le hizo recostar su cabeza y parte de él sobre sus piernas. 

Lo veía tratando de respirar mientras lloraba casi desconsoladamente, se ahogaba con el aire que inhalaba, con el que su cuerpo se forzaba a soltar y con los sollozos. 

“A-Yuan, estoy aquí, no te dejaré solo, ¿Me oyes?” acarició las mejillas repletas de lágrimas del omega con suavidad con una mano, con la otra seguía sosteniéndolo por los brazos por si se le caía. 

Sizhui lo miró, aunque no pudiera decir palabra y su cuerpo temblara, él estaba agradecido de que JingYi estuviera a su lado en este momento. 

En otra habitación alejada estaba otro joven con vestiduras amarillas arrodillado, frente a él estaban sus tíos, el líder de secta Lan y su padre, todos lo miraban con reproche. 

Con una mano tapaba su boca, el idiota le había bajado un diente en la pelea, un colmillo. Crecería, pero eso no evitaba que su orgullo de alfa fuera destrozado. 

Los colmillos para un Alfa era lo más valioso que podían tener, sin ellos eran considerados inservibles, como los ancianos, una vez que perdían dentadura no se los consideraban. 

“¿Por qué comenzó la pelea?” preguntó Lan Xichen, el líder de secta Lan, en un tono amable, pero serio, dando a entender que lo que hizo fue grave. 

“La inició JingYi...” dijo en un tono más bajo al que estaba acostumbrado a hablar. 

“Pero, ¿Por qué? JingYi podrá ser el Lan menos Lan que tenga esta secta, pero no inicia peleas de la nada solo porque sí.” Lan Qiren se metió a la conversación, defendiendo a su alumno de una acusación injusta. 

“Por Sizhui” confesó después de unos largos segundos que parecieron horas. Miró el piso porque sentía vergüenza de siquiera ver los rostros de sus mayores. 

Jin ZiXuan frunció el ceño sin entender, ¿Por qué su hijo y el amigo de A-Yuan pelearían por este? 

“¿Podrías explicarte mejor?” le pidió Xichen, queriendo acelerar las cosas. 

Jin Ling dejó escapar un suspiro profundo antes de confesar parte de la verdad. 

“Nos peleamos porque a JingYi no le gustó como estuve tratando a... a Sizhui últimamente” 

Qiren asintió, conforme con la respuesta porque sabía que su discípulo podía ser algo irracional cuando se trataba de Sizhui, pero el que no iba a dejar las cosas así nomás era Wei Ying. 

“Todos sabemos que JingYi es muy sobreprotector con mi A-Yuan, él fue el primero en protestar cuando se anunció la unión de ZiXuan con Sizhui, porque lo que menos quiere es que su amigo omega esté cerca de un alfa. Tú eres un alfa, y el supuesto trato que tuviste últimamente con él fue ignorarlo, como si no existiera, eso es algo que haría feliz a JingYi, por lo tanto, ese no pudo haber sido el motivo real de la pelea. Estás mintiendo. “concluyó Wei Wuxian. 

Rulan alzó su mirada con rapidez al ser descubierto, se sintió tonto al querer mentirle al Patriarca de Yiling, ahora volvía a tener los ojos de todos encima. Se sintió pequeño en su lugar. 

“Traigan a los jóvenes Lan JIngYi y a Jin Sizhui acá de inmediato” ordenó Xichen a unos jóvenes de Gusu que estaban cuidando la puerta, ellos asintieron y fueron a buscarlos. 

Jin Ling abrió grande los ojos. Estaba perdido.


End file.
